Forbidden To Eternity
by Faerie x Phoenix
Summary: Lord Torque has planned to kidnap Reeni in order to kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.


  
*****************************   
All Sailor Scouts mentioned   
Are the properties of DiC and Lord Torque, Star Glaze,   
Naoko Takeuchi/KODANSHA and and Lynite are all my characters.   
All other owners of Sailor This is only my 2nd FIC, please be nice!!   
Moon ©   
*****************************  
Title: Forbidden To Eternity   
  
Author: Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
  
Rated PG13  
  
"It's a perfect plan. We'll be able to take all their power." Sailor Star Glaze laughed. Lord Torque agreed,   
"Yes, for once I think you have come up with a successful plan. Let's just hope it works!"   
  
"Yes Lord Torque." I said departing.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take the risk? I love you dearly, sister, but not even you are immortal. I know you have failed before, but still you are going too far. I do not approve of this."   
  
"Oh come on, Lynite! It's not that big a deal." I said hoping to achieve something.   
  
"No. I think turning yourself into a vortex is a big deal. Sure it captures those Sailor scouts' powers, but I don't see why someone else can't do it." Lynite argued.   
  
"It's for the best that I do it." I said hugging him, "I may not come back."  
  
"Thanks to her failures before, she's willing to do anything!" Lord Torque laughed."   
  
"Yes she is. I want to trade positions with her my Lord. She is still weak. I am a stronger opponent. I will be able to get more power for you." Lynite said bowing.   
  
"No! She has already volunteered. I will not change my mind! Now leave me." Lord Torque screamed as Lynite departed.  
  
"I must change his mind. If not the galaxy will be destroyed! I either have to convince Lord Torque that she is not worthy of doing this job, or making Star Glaze retreat. Either will be very hard. Hmm… I could also... no, it wouldn't work. I'd be killed for doing anything like that." Lynite mumbled walking around his Practice Room. "I have no other choice. Whether I get killed or not!" Lynite cursed.  
  
  
Part 1~ Tokyo Rose Garden, Hikawa Shrine  
  
"Reeni! Come back here. You little pest! Where are you hiding?" Serena yelled angrily looking for Reeni. It was a nice summer evening and Serena had decided to take Reeni to the park.   
  
"Serena! She's over here." Darien called laughing.   
  
Darien had come with them too. It had been a while since anything stirred in Tokyo. They still had their transformation powers just in case. Serena was now 18. Darien was 24.   
  
"Why were you hiding Reeni? You had me scared for 0.01 of a second." Serena shrugged.   
  
"I just wanted to see what you would do. I doubted you would go looking for me." Reeni said slightly surprised.   
  
"Huh? Of course, I would go looking for you! I may not show it all the time Reeni, but I do love you." Serena said out of breath sitting next to Darien.  
  
"I think it's time to eat. Are you girls hungry yet?" Darien asked smiling.  
  
"Hmm! I know I am! May I please have a sandwich?" Reeni asked politely.   
  
"I'm not quite hungry yet. I'll be back. I have to go think a little bit. Be back soon." Serena replied sadly.   
  
"Oh. Serena, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Darien asked kindly.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just not hungry yet." Serena walked off leaving Reeni and Darien speechless.  
  
"Something is wrong with Serena! She's always hungry!" Reeni said expecting Darien to laugh like he always did.   
  
"I'll be back Reeni, stay here don't go anywhere. Okay?" Darien asked waiting for Reeni to respond.   
"Okay." Reeni replied as Darien walked off.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena? You look really sad. What's bothering you?" Darien asked gathering Serena in his arms.   
  
"Am I really that bad a parent? I know I'm not a good cook, but still, I don't know. Sometimes I feel Reeni hates me." Serena sobbed into Darien's shoulder.   
  
"Serena... that's not true. She loves you plenty. It's just hard for her to say it. She grew up with you when you were carefree and you didn't want the responsibility of a child. No 14-year old would have. What would a teenager say when a girl fell from the sky and said she was your daughter, from the future? They'd think Reeni was a pain!" Darien said reasoning with Serena.   
  
"Maybe you're right Darien, you always are." Serena said lightly sighing. Serena and Darien were about to kiss when they heard a scream... from Reeni.  
  
"Oh no! Reeni is in trouble!" Serena yelled pulling away from Darien.   
  
"Serena, wait!" Darien yelled after her.  
  
"Help! This thing... has me! It's going to kill..." Reeni yelled as Serena got there to see her vanish.   
  
"No!!! Reeni!" Serena screamed falling to the floor sobbing.   
  
"Serena, we won't get her back this way. I think Sailor Moon, the scouts, and Tuxedo Mask are coming back." Darien said pensively.  
  
"What? That's awful!" Lita screamed with rage. "No. It's not possible. How did all this happen?" Mina asked sadly. "Serena, does this mean we're going to have to transform again?" Amy asked thoughtfully. "I guess so. The thing is we don't know where she's at or how to get her back." Serena said on the verge of tears. She rested her head on Darien's shoulder, tears wetting his shirt. "I've been thinking Amy, what if we used your VR goggles? You know, have a look around the park." Darien suggested. Serena quickly looked up. "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe it will work!" Serena exclaimed kissing Darien lightly on his cheek then hugging him. Darien blushed and shrugged, "It's nothing."  
  
  
Part 2~ Lord Torque's Secret Hideout  
  
"Haha! They've fallen for the first part of the trap!" Lord Torque screamed.   
  
"The real fun begins now!" Star Glaze laughed.  
  
"Hey leave me alone you evil ugly man!" Reeni yelled. "The name's Lynite! I'm here to help you, despite the consequences. Anyways... who are you? Let me guess, it's Reeni. You're Sailor Moon's daughter. My sister wants to kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I don't want that to happen." Lynite whispered. "Oh yeah? Well then let me go." Reeni demanded. "As you wish. Except if someone sees you and they see that you're free, just say that Star Glaze didn't lock the hand rings tight enough. Don't say it was me or they'll kill me." Lynite warned "They? Who exactly are they? I need information here. It's been a while since I've fought crime. You need to inform me about what's going on." Reeni asked conspicuously. "No such luck pink-headed. I'm not stupid. You'll be able to leave tomorrow. In your world, it's nighttime. I think they would all be very restlessly asleep." Lynite said. "That may be with the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask, but my mother would be sound asleep. She hates me." Reeni commented. "Why don't we find out? Globe Magic, show me Reeni's parents." Lynite said.  
  
Out of thin air a globe appeared. There on it was Reeni's house. "Serena calm down. I already told you we'd look for her tomorrow morning. At the crack of dawn if you want. Please Serena, it's very late. The search would be hopeless at this time of night." Darien was telling Serena calmly. Serena wouldn't stop crying. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have left!" Serena sobbed. "Then that would make it my fault, Serena. I left her alone. I was worried about you, but I should have known better than to leave Reeni right there by herself." Darien said making Serena sit down.  
  
"Serena... I should've known she would be worried. It's all my fault." Reeni cried silently. "Now you believe me eh, Reeni? Say hi to Serenity, and Endymion for me, will you?" Lynite asked chaining Reeni back up as Star Glaze entered the chamber.  
  
  
Part 3~ Tokyo Rose Garden, Hospital, Darien and Serena's House  
  
"Reeni! Where are you? Please come out." Serena sobbed falling to the floor.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I can't find her or any readings from her anywhere!" Sailor Mercury said approaching Serena.   
  
"Sailor Moon, she's not here." Tuxedo Mask inquired sadly.   
  
"It's O.K. you guys. Reeni is smart and she'll know how to take care of herself. I know it!" Serena said cheerfully.   
  
"How do you know that Serena?" Sailor Venus asked, unsure of herself for asking.   
  
"I just remembered the dream I had last night. A man named Lynite had Reeni tied up, but he released her. He's going to release her today, here. I sensed he was good and had a pure heart. Before the dream ended he kissed my forehead to assure me of Reeni's return." Serena said happily.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Lynite let me go." Reeni screamed running towards Sailor Moon after she fell from the sky.   
"Reeni! You little pest, I was worried sick about you. Where were you?" Serena yelled from joy.   
  
"Reeni! Are you okay? Where did you go?" Darien asked hugging Reeni.   
  
"You know, I'm not sure. I was captured, but that's all I remember." Reeni lied.   
  
"Then who's Lynite?" Amy asked.   
  
"Oh, I don't know, I must have forgotten. I hardly remember a thing." Reeni fibbed hugging Serena.  
  
"I was right, Darien. Reeni isn't telling us anything, though. My dream was real! There is a Lynite. Is he good though?" Serena talked more to herself than to Darien.   
  
"It's been a busy day. We went to the movies, to eat, and then to the Hikawa Shrine. It's time this princess went to sleep." Darien said concerned kissing Serena's cheek. Both went to sleep after a while. Serena had a hard time going to sleep because Darien's night-light was on for half of the night. "You're a bookworm." Serena whispered before falling to sleep.  
  
"Oh Serena. I don't know what life would be like if I had never met you. You are the most special person in the world. Or should I say unique?" Darien thought laughingly.  
  
"It's been a month since Reeni was captured. Nothing else has happened. If it had I don't know what I would've done! There are so many patients at the hospital." Darien told Serena. "You're right about that Darien. I should know, I'm your nurse, and of course your loving wife." Serena replied tiredly. "You look awfully tired, Serena. Are you sure you don't want to take a day off?" Darien asked looking into Serena's blue eyes deeply. "Darien! I've told you before, I'm okay! Please, I can take care of myself." Serena spoke defensively.  
  
"Dr. Chiba, you have a call in your office." someone said through the intercom.  
"I'll be back, okay, Serena?" Darien asked walking towards his office.  
  
"He's getting very strange. I don't like it. He's very secretive. He comes home later than me! We work the same hours and rounds. I really hope he's okay. Maybe he doesn't want to put up with Reeni and me anymore. I wish I knew what was going on." Serena thought sighing getting sad.  
  
"Michelle. Hi. How are you?" Darien spoke into the phone.   
  
"I'm fine. I called to see if you were free tonight. I found something of great importance that you may want to know. I can't say it now though. It's not safe. Especially with Serena." Michelle said mysteriously.   
  
"Right. I'll see you at 10:00 pm at your house." Darien said quite seriously.  
  
Part 4~ Serena and Darien's House, Michelle and Amara's Apartment  
  
"Darien! You're leaving me alone again? How can they make you work so much? It isn't fair. We don't need the money! Darien, don't go, please. (Author's Note: I almost wrote Darien, please don't go... don't go, don't go away. You know, the song? I was laughing 'cause I almost wrote that!)" Serena begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I have to go in to work. Just because you don't want me to leave you alone is no reason why injured people should die!" Darien screamed a little more harshly than he intended to.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that... well no never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Serena said sadly.  
  
"Yes. As always. I love you." Darien lightly grabbed Serena's chin holding it up high, "I love you." Darien repeated kissing Serena on her lips surprising her.  
  
Serena inserted her tongue in his mouth and sweetly explored it, this time catching Darien by surprise.  
  
"I have to go. I wish I didn't have to." Darien winked releasing his lips from Serena's.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow night there'll be more like that kiss." Serena winked.  
  
"I can't wait, baby." Darien kissed Serena lightly on her forehead then quickly rushed out.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to convince Serena to let go of me. She wanted me to stay. Of course I told her I was working." Darien said apologizing.  
  
"Good. WE have got to find out more about this new Imperium Chalice Vortex. All of us here know Sailor Moon is very strong, but we cannot get her involved in any of this. It's too dangerous." Sailor Uranus stated.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!!!! ANYONE CAN FINISH THIS FIC. YOU CAN EVEN FIX IT, REARANGE IT, WHATEVER!! EXCEPT, YOU MUST TELL ME IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!!!!!! EMAIL ME AT NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com. The subject line should be: Forbidden To Eternity* Rewrite. Sowwie.... if you actually liked this fic. IF I get any reviews, telling me they want me to continue writing, then write I shall!! Other than that, nope. I will NOT write it anymore. Hurru it up, before I permanately delete it from my puter!!  
  
Ja Ne!! ~ Serenity ~ 


End file.
